


WOY Mini Fic-A-Thon 2017 - Hater Hears a Haplometrosis

by 3amepiphany



Series: WOY Mini Fic-A-Thon 2017 [4]
Category: Wander Over Yonder
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 14:44:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9239474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3amepiphany/pseuds/3amepiphany
Summary: Don't give up! I believe in you all. Good deeds are still good, no matter how small.





	

**Author's Note:**

> http://omegalovaniac.tumblr.com/post/155546519769/lmao-im-kidding-i-would-love-a-wander-monologue

“Deep down there’s somethin’ very important that needs to be protected and needs to be fostered and shown some love,” Wander said, waving around the little plastic pipette in his hand and supervising Hater as he chopped up little bits of fruit. “And it’s okay if you don’t see that at first; that’s fine. But it’s still there so it’s important to remember that it exists even if it ain’t starin’ you in the face like your reflection in a mirror. It’s like… starin’ at your reflection in a mirror in the dark.

“So you come upon this and see that there’s an issue, and you want to help, but you’re not sure if your help’s gonna be worth the effort. Or that you’re gonna be in the way. Or that you’re gonna ause more trouble in the end than you thought you would. I’ve been there,” he said with a small laugh.

Hater was taking his time, making sure that the piece of melon he was dicing up was small enough, and that he wasn’t in danger of cutting into his glove. “Yeah, you have.”

“Yeah, I have. But, you know, I decided to help anyways. I couldn’t have seen exactly what was gonna come of it, none of us ever can no matter how well you plan it out or how many possibilities you might dream up to work around. You gotta try, and you gotta try your best when you do that. Even if you’re sad, even if you’re mad, even if you’re worried about gettin’ in hot water by the end of it; even if you’re tired or you got other things you need to get done. Prioritizin can get to be pretty hard work but a lot of the times it’s worth it tenfold when you make the time to help someone. You’re gettin’ deep down with them and lendin’ them a hand. Showin’ them they count and that someone knows they’re there. Because they might not feel like that. It might not be shown to them. Whether they just don’t know how to ask for help or that help just isn’t immediately accessible to them even when they do ask, it hurts to be that low and that deep ‘n’ in the the dark. And I’ve been there, too.”

“You have all these friends and even strangers willing to help you, though.”

“I’m not gonna say that they didn’t just show up overnight, because they sorta did.” He reached for the jar of buzzlebee honey on the counter. “Not like I willed them to, and not like they came as soon as I started wailin’ for help, mind you. But show up down the line they did, suddenly and unexpectedly, to help me in one way or another. Took a look at little old me and gave me a meal, early on. Paid me for a song, others. Got me directions or gave me unused bus tickets, sometimes. Teachin’ me what it was to help and be helped. The grace of that. I hadn’t known that in the deepest ‘n’ darkest times, when I never thought I’d see the sun shine on me again or another meal in my stomach, I tell you.” He took the dipper from the jar and carefully spun it, and then dripped a little bit of it onto a saucer, skillfully returning the dipper into the golden honey. He leaned forward against the counter a bit on his elbows and doffed the brim of his Hat. “Sometimes you get lucky though and find you someone else as low as you, and you can help one another. Even just by bein’ there to lean on, doesn’t have to be as dramatic as gettin’ out of a tight spot. Like you and Mr. Peepers. Sometimes you just need a buddy with the same interests to get excited about things again. Right?”

Hater nodded.

“Once you start helpin’, though, I mean, there’s a neat effect. Others will want to help, too, and be kind. Sunshine spreads everywhere,” he said, reaching for the mug of water they’d heated up to boiling in the microwave, and using the plastic pipette to collect a bit of it. This went onto the saucer as well, on top of the honey that was laying itself out flat as honey does, liquefying it a bit more. “At some point it just became what I wanted to do because I learned how important it was to help, no matter who needed it or why. And then I found myself with this abundance of friends and their kindness, and their help. That’s sorta how ants work, too, when you think about it. Y’all done there?”

And Hater was - he had a nice little pile of melon bits ready to go, so Wander held the saucer out for him and he carefully used the knife to scoop it all up and put it there with the puddle of honey. Into the sink went the knife and cutting board, and in they went to the solarium, where Destructor kept the ant colony he treasured almost as much as his socks. Gently, they opened the top to the main tank and put the saucer of food and honey inside of it, careful not to crush any of the ants scooting about. After a minute or so the ants started congregating towards the plate, and it allowed them to water down the sand and soil in the back corner of the tank; Hater gently used the pretty little spray bottle Destructor kept nearby to do this, letting some of the water bead up on the glass and plants there. Then they closed it back up and cleaned up around the outside with some vinegar to ensure that things would stay clean and that the colony wouldn’t be tempted to escape the tank. They peeked in on the other portions of the farm, connected to the main tank by rubber tubing and just as busy. Several worker ants came out of the big entrance to the neat maze of caverns and caves that were visible through the glass, aware now thanks to their sisters that there was food and moisture available to take back down to the Queen, because she couldn’t move herself to eat or drink, deep down, protected, fostered, and loved by her helpful colony.

After some time of watching the ants feed, Hater seemed to relax. “Thanks for helping me out with this.”

“Thanks for helpin’ _me_ out with this, Hatey. I think we’re doin’ a pretty good job here, helpin’ Destructor out while he and his dad are on vacation, don’tcha think?”

Hater nodded. “I think so.”


End file.
